Breehn Ho! (Alternative Episode)
Intro Avast mateys! I'm here to tell you a alternative episode of Clarence, which is Breehn Ho! Sit down, and I will tell the story! The Beginning I was on my Gaming PC playing Wheels of Wrath, and I saw a message saying Breehn Ho! Full Episode Is Here! I clicked it, and it sent me to a website called: www.clarencefullepisodes4you.com. The Episode The video started with the title card instead of the intro, but the font was changed to New Times Roman, the episode started with Clarence and Sumo entering Jeff's House, when they enter the house, they both saw the mayor doing sex with Sue, I vomited so hard, Clarence and Sumo went upstairs to Jeff's bedroom, and they entered the bedroom, it was Jeff and Breehn playing Thirty Days and Seven Seas, Sumo was eating Cheezerinos, but he saw Jeff with a Move Forward card, he slit Sumo's wrist, Sumo screamed in pain, He grabbed the pirate ship to move, then Clarence grabbed a Action Repair card, just like the the original version, then Jeff grabbed a Sirens card, he thrown the card into the window, and Sumo kicked Clarence's face, causing him to hurt, Breehn grabbed a real gun and shot the Kraken, the shot from the Kraken was just realistic, but he messed up, and Clarence saved him by grabbing the card, he punched Breehn in the stomach, then it cut the the bathroom, Jeff was here, crying on the bathtub, then he enters his room again, it cut to Breehn with rat cards, the rats are just, realistic, Clarence grabbed a lemon card, and for a split second, a image of Chad's corpse with a chainsaw on his stomach appeared on the card, Jeff asks Clarence that is not a card to defeat the Kraken, then it cut a clip of Chad with a chainsaw with blood on it, killing people, then a car that resembled a 2002 Volkswagen Punch Buggy, ran over Chad, leaving the chainsaw on the road, then it cut to the bedroom again, Clarence was throwning Sumo's character into the water, the sharks ate the figure, blood spurted on Clarence's face, Sumo screamed even more, Jeff rolled the dices, the dices had 3 dots on them, Clarence was throwing Jeff's figure into the same place where Sumo's figure got destroyed, the sharks ate him, more blood spurted on Clarence's face, Breehn grabbed another card, and it cut to Breehn fading into Chad with the same chainsaw, then it cut to the game, unlike the original verison, dices are not here, the drink can was replaced by some sort of, dark shadow, Jeff said: The pirate Breehn died because of trying to get the real green amulet, ''Clarence said that enemies are approaching the boat, then it cut to static, it cut to the pirate ship at the Kraken, Breehn thrown the dices, the dices said 1 dot, Jeff screamed, then it cut to black, then it cut to the episode, it was the Kraken destroying the ship, Clarence chuckles as the ship fell off and broke into pieces, static appeared again, it had hidden video, which is Chad's rotting corpse on a dustbin, then the static ended, and it cut to Breehn sad, walking on the streets, just like from Suicidemouse.avi, it went on for 3 minutes, then it cut to a gnome getting blown by the wind and on the flood, but the gnome was replaced, by Chad's rotting corpse, then it cut to Breehn screaming on the flood like a Banshee, then it cut to the bedroom, Sumo and Jeff are fighting, then Clarence realizes Breehn is gone. Clarence looks out the window, then it cut to outside, the green bean was on the water, the trio are thrown off into the raft, and they decide to save him, and begins calling Breehn's name just like on the original version, then Jeff finds Breehn crying on a top of a car, then a pile of trash appears, and it had blood all over it, the trio calls Breehn for help, and Breehn tells them to grab his hand. Suddenly, the chainsaw from earlier starts moving toward them, and the boys get scared. Inside the house, the adults are crying, being completely unaware of what's going on outside. The chainsaw is surrounding them, Breehn sees a bench in the distance, he jumps very high on it, Breehn moves some things out the way with his sword, which allows the bench to float closer to the others across the water. Breehn tells them to jump onto the bench, and Jeff and Sumo does so, but Clarence takes off his clothes, (with his underwear and shoes), as an attempt to make himself lighter. Clarence stretches his legs to reach the bench, and just when he's between the car and the bench, the chainsaw begins coming his way, so Clarence's legs are cut off by the chainsaw, making him fall into the flood, Sumo starts moving the bench faster to get away. Breehn chops the pile of trash with his sword, but he chopped his head off by the sword by accident, realistic blood was coming out of Breehn's severed head, The boys cry as Clarence and Breehn died, then it cut to black again, then it faded to blood red, I vomited very hard because I have a very weak stomach, then it cut to the bedroom again, Jeff and Sumo was crying, it went on for 1 minute, then it cut to a clip of Mr. Cookies in a jail cell eating Clarence's body, except for his skeleton, then it cut to the bedroom again with Jeff and Sumo still crying. Then it cut to the living room, the music from the Limbo Rooster was playing in the background, it was the adults crying, it went on for 10 minutes, then binary appeared for a split second, and then it turned into Clarence's skeleton getting washed out by the flood on the road, locations started to appear, such as the Aberdale Elementary, Kimby's house, Sumo's house, Belson's house and the Pizza Swamp, the music started to slow down and distort when Clarence falls into a deep hole, inside of the deep hole, it was a pool of blood, Clarence's skeleton fell off into the pool, then later, sucked by a hole coming out of the pool, then, shredding sounds can be heard when Clarence gets sucked by the hole, then Clarence's bones and skull flied out of the hole, then the music stopped, the Home Improvement song can be heard in a distorted voice in a distance, then it cut to Jeff and Sumo in the living room, Jeff had the board game, then he threw it into the window, then it cut to black again, with Japanese text saying: ''これ以上30日と7つの海!!! which it translates to: NO MORE THIRTY DAYS AND SEVEN SEAS!!!, then the episode ended with no credits. Before The Dream It was 12:20 AM, I yawned, shutdown my computer, took off my headphones, I went to my bed and fell off sleeping. The Dream I was at my house, then a portal appeared on my computer desk, I went into the portal, then it taken me to Aberdale from the episode, I landed in the car that was damaged by the chainsaw, then I found a note saying: FOLLOW THE PATH, then a bunch of wood planks with duct tape appeared, I crossed that thing, then I got thrown into Jeff's house, I went upstairs to the bedroom, it had Jeff voring Sumo, an blood puddle was on the floor, blood was dripping out of Sumo's nostrils, I screamed, and I went outside, the chainsaw was on the front door, I saw Sue dead, which she was hanging on a noose with blood around her corpse, then, I broke the window, and I went t o the same car that was damaged by the chainsaw from the episode, the note said: EID, which is DIE backwards, the same chainsaw from the door stabbed me in the chest, blood came out of my chest, then a child (which he is christian, the one child who's born with no eyes) stabbed me with the same chainsaw, then I was thrown by that stupid child into the same deep hole, then I got blood around my body by that pool of blood, then I got sucked into the hole, then inside of the hole, it was the same underground from Dullance, then I noticed there was a saw that Clarence got shredded, then it turned into dirt, I closed by eyes and went out of the hole, I was trapped in the same jail cell that Mr. Cookies ate Clarence, the jail cell was on a... hill, then, the child with no eyes appeared behind that dog, he made a funny noise, I screamed so hard, he has a knife in his hands, he was walking slowly to me, when he stabbed me in the face, I woke up horrified, and I was trapped inside Jeff's room, the door is locked, nobody is in here, I spoke: Where is everyone? They was in vacation or something? then the lights turned off abruptly, then Mr. Cookies appeared in the bed, being angry at me, he was holding a bloody arm in his mouth, he thrown the arm into my face, then I heard a noise coming out of the living room, but then, the door opens up, then it was the adults crying, and I saw a coffin with Clarence's skeleton in there. Then I woke up at a grassy meadow with Breehn's funeral, Walt and Tiffany was crying because of their son's death, then everything faded into black, then into the meadow at night, it was every character from Clarence crying, with a gravestone saying: RIP BREEHN, ????-????, then the ghosts of Clarence and Breehn was surrounding me and I was in fear. After the Dream (or nightmare) I woke up very horrified, it was 4 in the morning, I went to the kitchen make breakfast and go to the living room to watch TV, then I heard a knock on my door, it was Mr. Cookies from the episode, with blood around his fur, blood coming out of his eyes, then he chased me around the neighborhood, then I found a rock, and I threw it to that dog, he flipped and flied away into a tree, then I heard a demonic voice saying: I WILL COME BACK, then I looked back, it was the child from the dream, he was walking slowly like in the dream, then I threw the same rock into that child then, the tripped, he let out a blood-curling scream, then he stood here, peacefully, then I came back to my house, watching some TV and ate my breakfest. Then, I turned on my Gaming PC, and searched the website, but it's my big surprise, it redirects to the Cartoon Network website. This is FreddyFox83, signning off. PSA: This pasta was made by FreddyFox83. Message to the Shadow Reader Read this story early! Another Message (which is for everyone) Make a video of this!Category:Creepypastas Still in the worksCategory:CreepypastaCategory:Lost EpisodesCategory:Good EndingCategory:ClarenceCategory:Blood and GoreCategory:Chainsaws Category:For DaveTheUseless Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Nudity Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:NSFW Category:Alternate Episodes Category:FreddyFox83's Spookynoodles Category:Japanese Category:Messages In Different Languages